manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Those whole pages per actived users, but articles of cliqued administrators, Khachatur Sahakyan, who programming the deaf wiki's small medias's episodes from season. Well, we become editors are edits in times with Manchdeaf, Manchettedeaf and Sasimkadeaf. If you desire to adorably explore our small movies. and . |image1=IMG_20191105_212533_291.jpg |caption1=Khachatur Sahakyan star as Boss Vergy |title4=Vergy and Vergine Sahakyans |full_name=Khachatur Hambardzumy Sahakyan |born=Batikyan 49, Malatia Sebastia, Erevan, Yerevan, Armenia Sassimkahamestebamena |gender=Male |genre=Quarrel, reactivity, musician, capricious, skeptic, curious, rebellious, vandalism, deceit, friendly, hicky, kindness, drudgery, adventurous, selfishness, genius, horror, geeky, eccentric, wizard, sorcery, sorcerer, diviner, enchanter, warlock, necromancer, thaumaturgist, fabulous and more male occults, generouses ,naughty, sporty, exercise, kidnapper, creative, emotive, courageous, religions, playfull, callowfull, maturity, mysterious, specialist, liquidator, sassimkahamestebamenistic, wunderkind, hyperactivities and many more |occupation=Deaf storyteller |school=school = Երևանի Լսողության Խանգարումներ Ունեցող Երեխաների Հատուկ Կրթահամալիր '''ph: Yerevani Lsoghutyan Khangarumner Unethogh Yerekhaneri Hathuk Krtahamalir) tr: The Special Educational Complex of Yerevan for Children with Hearing Impairments} |nickname= Vergy (boys and male nickname) Vergine (girls and female nickname) |alignment=Lightning, weather, his families, actor, countries, world development, business, technology, and ... |specie=Islam, muslim, erotic (erotophobia), Other (or strangers), tomboy, girls in rude, genophobia, videogames, who about sexes, satanism, companies, and ... |sentiment=Deaf horror, deaf adventures, and deaf sports |allergy=Christianity (Armenian Catholic Church, Armenian Rite, Armenian Apostolic Church, or Mother See of Holy Etchmiadzin) |transliteration=(initially) Xačatur Sahakian Vergi Sahakian (Mantç Būmerangjan) Vergi Sahakian (Mantç Būmerangovitʃ) Vergin Sahakian (Mantçeta Būmerangovna) |international_phonetic_alphabet=kˈɑːtʃatər sˈahɐkɪən (Khachatur Sahakyan) Neutral - Vˈɜːɹdʒi Sˈahɐkɪən (Vergy Sahakyan) Mˈantʃ Bˈuːməɹˌaŋɪən (Manch Bumerangyan) Male - Vˈɜːɹdʒi Sˌahɐkˈəʊvɪtʃ (Vergy Sahakovich) Mˈantʃ Bˌuːməɹɐŋɡˈəʊvɪtʃ (Manch Bumerangovich) Female - Vˈɜːɹdʒɪn Sˈahɐkˌɒvnə (Vergine Sahakovna) Mantʃˈɛtɑ Bˈuːməɹˌaŋɡovnə (Manch Bumerangovna) |translate=translate = Russian: Хачатур Саакян (Khachatur Saakyan) Верги Саакян (Vergi Saakyan) Манч Бумерангян (Manch Bumerangyan) Верги Саакович (Vergi Saakovich) Манч Бумерангович (Manch Bumerangovich) Вергин(е) Сааковна (Vergin(e) Saakovna) Манчета Бумеранговна (Mancheta Bumerangovna) Armenian: Խաչատուր Սահակյան (Khachatur Sahakyan) Վերգի Սահակյան (Vergi Sahakyan) Մանչ Բումերանգյան (Manch Bumerangyan) Վերգի Սահակովիչ (Vergi Sahakovich) Մանչ Բումերանգովիչ (Manch Bumerangovich) Վերգինե Սահակովնա (Vergine Sahakovna) Մանչետա Բումերանգովնա (Mancheta Bumerangovna) Georgian: ხაჩატური საჰაკიანი (khachaturi sahakiani) ვერგი საჰაკიანი (vergi sahakiani) მანჩი ბუმერანგიანი (manch bumerangiani) ვერგი საჰაკოვიჩი (vergi sahakovichi) მანჩ ბუმერანგოვიჩი (manch bumerangovichi) ვერგინი საჰაკოვნა (vergini sahakovna) მანჩეტა ბუმერანგოვნა (manch bumerangovna)}} =Welcome to Comic Sans MS - Those whole sites are condensed Comic Sans MS (MS is stand for M'icrosoft '''S'oftware) with kerning or tracking styles, and Mobile versons are font Rubik.= '''Vergy and Vergine Sahakyans Manch and Manchette Bumerangyans Armenian deaf hero Vergy (Manch) & shero Vergine (Manchette). (or The Vergy and the Vergine Sahakyans Wiki) is transcriptions of videos at YouTube and others are featural translated from these videos into texts for reads and realizes its. The Sassimkahamestebamena's interiors and exteriors are weird style for play emotions of occultic adventurous Team Sahakyans are kept admire theatricalities of world in new parallel mine genres. They gathering recur as parodying other characters and inventories to episodes without design with it confusive words. Adorable fans are events of our portray play or acting roles as responsibly for sexuality, children, siblings, families, and others around the Sasimka (evil word Sasimkaby). Seasons has wizards and wizardesses of fairy tale or dream. All stuff (or staff) appearances aren't correspondences with real characters so what choices to ought you explore. Famous keyword for searchers on anywhere with search result "ManchDeaf", "VergyDeaf" and "Sassimkahamestebamena". Word "explore" connecting you make the explores the community pages of our (or The Vergy and the Vergine Sahakyans Wiki)! Visit or kept following 's catalogues's lists … # pages # episodes and seasons # edits # articles # admins # users # ( videos and images) Worldwide's all the peoples or very approximately about 46,825,910 wikis aren't empathy of serious which this wiki is not importances and specials for acting or playing roles of Armenian deaf or only became seven logs or datas of other wikis of examples while other and as don't from behind wikis of rescues of the Vergy and Vergine Sahakyans Wiki from each other are need to follows owners that excluding the them peoples, whom participants something to Fandom or Communities of users from explores ... talking like a lot of Jesus Christ of the Nazareth of you from the users and billions of wikis without tolerates and cajoles New developmented features from the our first Wiki Fandom be reminded about returns into this for explorations or investigations. What created to "Episodes" List of Vergy and Vergine Sahakyans's episodes are categorical features for transcriptions of Vergy and Vergine Sahakyans. Theirs starred to hero Vergy and shero Vergine is boy using roles is always disguises as girls are tomboyish recreations or leisures, and Computer Assistant is Acer computer used the text in WordPad and more program for help of worlds with font, Zubilo, and more typeface for nosy cares of attention. Of course, acting roles are pantomime and they scrutinizes mythological or folkloric or fictional oral imaginary magic tales, legendary, or fables and parables or storytellers Vergys and Vergines are deaf of Armenia. If choice so what are you wash to select any episode attached with may to wrongly linguistics on it's such you to possibly difficult to reading pages in new words of their languages for whole of mine episodes with definition. The Vergys and the Vergines not have wunderkind and they aren't genius plans for role playing and acting of young. Unit quite on 2012 in first acting roles at child prodigy and created episodes on 2017 at videos, see name. Who is Vergy Sahakovich TBA What is about him name Manch's eponymous real name Vergy. This name is consolidated with babysitting about the baby is first say "Manch" about "Virgo (zodiac sign)" to his parent is weathering and charging the her son's surprised or rebellious catalogs. This old name of "Manch" is utterly don't confused with "Manchester United, FFA" and same the about cares such as no origin but it is borrowed from Armenian Soviet "Մանչ" (Manch') or "Մանճ" (Manch) meaning the childish or kiddish name for little boy (but not neutral gender, or companionship of the technological society}. Can calls him Vergie, Vergee, Vergei or Vergii. Who is Vergine Sahakovna TBA What is about her name Manchette's eponymous real name Vergine, This was renamed from "Manch''ette''" to "Vergine" for fans are interesting in the '-ette' for girl's moody is necessary to ready from knew Vergy, and hobbies. Vergine disguised from Vergy is a sexual gender like female with no girly (interesting as, anime, mange, toyful or gimcrackful animals's ear on head, beautiful, pornographies and more others as example love hoydens and he unignorably yield or ready to given her {him sister} defiance down to try to became into what adorability in the whole world) she loves the tomboys, dolls and more idiosyncrasies. But Vergy is reacting to Vergine such as not to necessarily apprentice, prentice and sidekick. Male name "Manch" is added to the suffix -ette merge to new female Manchette. Can calls her Vergin, Virgine, Verginia, *Gerry* from visit episode premiere. Actuality of Team Sahakyans's names This old name is divide into Manch's very real name is Vergy and Manchette's very real name is Vergine. Vergy and Vergine are associated with the zodiac sign {Note: Team Bumrangyans's sign are virgin for august, visit Horoscope}, Virgo or Virgin but reason such as Team Vergies are can to sufferous realize and what sexologies of provoked plans from virgin after name was terminated by Team Sahakyans for porno at 2017 which was about freedom from erotics before them was afraid of these words. * Vergy and Vergine: 2013 to 2017 (existing name of four years). * Manch and Manchette: 2017 to continuous presents until rename. * Vergy and Vergine again: Coming soon in future. Returnity of name Those names are back in future and next season with expectation and optimistic onity. When in future back from old Manch and Machette to new Vergy and Vergine (they harvesting to admire to zodiac sign "Virgo" meaning sixth sign which it's enters about August associated with Team Sahakyans's happy birthday, and goddess, spica, maid, nymph, witch (sorcery: sorceress, enchantress, divinress, beldame, necromancress, wizardess, thaumaturgress and most female occults), girls, womens and other feminists.) What is the name "Sahakyans" "Sahakyan" (divide into the Sahakovich for mala and Sahakovna for female) is surname ambiguous between the weapon and backward but comes not a problem, when no meaning spelling improve to wildly weapon of boomerang so a curved flat piece of wood or metal for throwing to air and return to the thrower of the aborigines and consequences. And word boomerang is meaning for both words "back" or "into", for example, a boy forced to his girlfriend to acrobatic skills, she no wants to it and try to secret go to warmups before appear missing warmups and fell into the floor by clumsy and she been sorrow of boy's was right and boomeranging into across to try acrobatic skill first, and other examples of boomeranging, When little girl meet unlook at her grandmother with pies to her, missing by meeting big bad wolf for where Grandmother here quickly and big bad wolf is try to became cheater tell to her by there of her grandmother. Little girl is running towards another place and idea than wolf was cheater and he boomeranging to turn heading real grandmother's hovel. Real surname, family name and last name is Sahakyan {Team Sahakyans} (neutral genders and no needed to male Sahakovich and female Sahakovna but those will to future) Colours of Team Sahakyans Erewhiles Team Sahakyans are was admire the color white and black but was disappointed. Now Team Sahakyan's old favourite colour is orange (FFA500) for Vergine's pigtailed hair and purple (9965CA) and blue (0000FF) for Virgo and green (00FF00) for Sassimkahamestebamenical natures, but it is pink while Team Vergies isn't wants to like pink (FFCCCC) that pink for girls from Virgo but Team Vergines with rose and it is red while Vergy isn't wants to like red (FF0000) that red for satanisms or demons from virgin but Team Sahakyans are like red for what color of Armenian flag is red, blue and orange [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armenia Color of the Team Sahakyans are live in Armenia with deaf.], other can to visit Colors of zodiac sports by me from copied of other website and difficulty adds to interesting facts about sports of colours. Apartments of the Team :Main article: 'Sassimkahamestebamena'' '''Sassimkahamestebamena is twenty one (21) letters per whole word. In a resembling apartment, meaning the name of cellars, attics, lofts, yards, and places nearby the Vergys or Vergines's houses, or name of place for Vergy's or Vergine's world. The Sasimkaby ain't role of episodes that Team Sahakyans aren't wants for younglings and it before other peoples watching evil and sinister of horrors or Halloween. Families of Team Sahakyans Online Translator Visit: (LingoJam) Make your sentences or prepositions in the English language with our Team Sahakyan's words or slogans (phrases). TBA Phobias of Team Sahakyans This phobia {Greek φόβος {phóbos} is meaning fear} is pedophobic or anthropophobic group been categorized into naming to cowardice of Vergy Sahakyans in fear. Phobias of Vergy Sahakyans, but none of the violences or violent language. #Vergy Sahakyans is called to Bumerangyanophobia 'or ''Sahakyanophobia and Sahakophobia. #Vergy is called to '''Vergophobia or Manchophobia #Vergine is called to Verginophobia or Manchetophone #Vergy Sahakovich is called to Sahakovichophobia or Bumerangovichophobia #Vergine Sahakovna is called to Sahakovnophobia or Bumerangovnophobia #Sassimkahamestebamena is called to Sassimkahamestebamenophobia Personality of Team Sahakyans The Vergy is seemingly eagerly tries added from catalog before becoming to pioneer (explorer) in whole episodes, but how to pantomime with him sign languages like how deaf is appraise. For example, all genres of Vergy is can to moody scandals just a conjoined with role thirdly. Episode "Hmph! Who blames to judgement for wisdom?" was admire the corrupt and ditzical crazy or deranged senselessnesses and dementias the explains about remonstrate or make changer, he mentioned the wants live in a tunnel of drain. When you tell to Vergy about evil or good in the episode "Get Vergy freedom from here compulsion!" find like magically kepts and lied by Sev and he try make quotatizes to Vergy an conspiracy, but Vergy is vehemently unable to cheat to him kidnaps the evil with his energy or caprice after go to school been delinquented by renegadous Devil in starred in episode Angel and Devil are berates with Vergy to school? make the honorably try to get frees he from it. Vergy have picnics with Vergine. Intimidation of Team Sahakyans The intimidated or safely fear habitat is oddity to new inventory from idiosyncrasive simply items such as chair, two armchair, drawer, table, computer (Computer Assistant), and more items. Vergy is had shortly intimidative keep activity level of the Sassimkahamestebamena's zany plans, when of the ladder, divan, downstair, upstair, and more items with one's own intimidations so traditionally role playing in interesting form for children only (no adults that it mind is smart known what intimidates) contents with warning for fights with intimidative items. Sociologies of Team Sahakyans TBA Vergy's and Vergine's linguistics TBA =References= Category:Main page Category:The Manch & Manchette Bumerangyans The Vergy and the Vergine Bumerangyans Category:Content Category:Sassimkahamestemabena Category:Armenian role players or portrayers Category:Armenia Category:Zodiac Sign Category:Deaf Category:Boss